miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DosikStyle/Miraculum: Koniec jest blisko
Hej wszystkim :D Oto moja nowa seria z Miraculum. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Zachęcam do czytania i komentowania :) < Pojawił się już rozdział 6 > Rozdział 1 Znak '- Marinette -' Właśnie walczyliśmy z kolejnym super złoczyńcą, nazywał się Pan Demolka. Miał kruczoczarne włosy, bladą cerę i niebieskie oczy. Unosił się w powietrzu. Ubrany był w czarny kombinezon z wizerunkiem białej bomby na piersi. Na twarzy miał czarną maskę, a na rękach nosił czarne rękawice. W czarnej, przewieszonej na ramieniu torbie trzymał laski dynamitu, za pomocą których wysadzał budynki oraz nas atakował. W powietrzu unosiły się potężne chmury dymu, a z daleka było słychać głośne odgłosy syreny strażackiej. Znajdowaliśmy się w centrum miasta, wszystko dosłownie waliło nam się na głowę. To zdecydowanie najgroźniejszy przeciwnik, z jakim kiedykolwiek mieliśmy do czynienia. - Przydałoby się go zaciągnąć w jakieś miejsce, gdzie nie mógłby niczego wysadzić - odezwał się Czarny Kot - Kocie jesteśmy w śrosku wielkiego miasta, tu nie ma takich miejsc ale zaraz... Zrobiliśmy parę uników, gdyż Demolka ciągle rzucał w nas dynamitem - Niech zgadnę, masz już plan - Nie inaczej kotku. Trzeba go zwabić nad jezioro - Zostaw to mnie. Ej Demolka, ale ty masz słabego cela. A może kupić ci okulary? - odezwał się blondym - Za chwilę ty będziesz musiał kupić sobie trumnę - opętany powiedział gniewnie '- Adrien -' Rzuciliśmy się do ucieczki. Biegliśmy w stronę jeziora, które na szczęście znajdowało się niedaleko. Zgodnie z naszym oczekiwaniem Pan Demolka ciągle deptał nam po piętach, nie przestając przy tym rzucać w nas laskami dynamitu. - Ale cię zgasił - odezwała się niebieskooka - Nie martw się księżniczko, prędko mu się za to odpłace Nagle usłyszałem głośny huk. Spojrzałem w górę, balkon osunął się i leciał prosto na mnie. Już miałem użyć Kotaklizmu ale nie zdążyłem. Ktoś już zdążył wyprzedzić mnie z ratowaniem własnej skóry, to była Biedronka. Jej jo-jo owinęło się wokół mojej kostki. Dziewczyna mocno pociągła, potarzałem się po ziemi. Następnie usłyszałem głośny odgłos. Podniosłem głowę do góry i zobaczyłem balkon leżący na ziemi, a raczej to co z niego zostało. Ciemnowłosa podbiegła do mnie, podała mi rękę, po czym pomogła mi wstać. - Dzięki, ale nie musiałaś. Wszystko miałem pod kontrolą - odezwałem się - Nie wątpię, ale twoja moc może nam się jeszcze do czegoś przydać. Teraz biegnijmy dalej, Demolka zaczyna nas doganiać Znowu zaczęliśmy uciekać. Ciągle słychać było głośny szum syreny, oby nikomu się nic nie stało. Tym razem na drodze nie spotkała nas już żadna niespodzianka. Bez szwanku dotarliśmy nad jezioro, a tuż za nami przybył Pan Demolka. '- Marinette -' Mój plan był następujący: wrzucić Pana Bum-Buma do wody. Mokry ląt nie będzie mógł się zapalić i Demolka nie będzie miał już czym z nami walczyć. Podeszłam bardzo blisko zbiornika wodnego. - Ej Demolka nie sądzisz, że z dołu będziesz miał na nas lepszego cela? - zwóciłam się do opętanego - Hmm...możesz mieć rację - Biedrona co ty wyrabiasz? - Po prostu mi zaufaj Gdy Demolka był już jakieś niecałe dwa metry nad ziemią, rzuciłam w niego swoim jo-jo, którym oplotłam jego kostkę i wykonując duży zamach wrzuciłam go do jeziora. Opętany wyraźnie się wkurzył, wyszedł z wody i wyciągnął z torby laskę dynamitu. Próbował zapalić ląt, ale nie mógł. - Co jest? - spytał zirytowany - Mokry ląt się nie zapali. Nie wiedziałeś o tym? Demolka już chciał wzbić się w powietrze, ale ja rzuciłam w niego swoim jo-jo, które zachaczyło o jego rękę. Zaciągłam go do najbliższego drzewa, po czym go do niego przywiązałam. Podszedł do mnie Czarny Kot. - Załatwiłaś go całkiem sama, czuję się niepotrzebny - Wykarz się teraz i znajdź akumę Kot zmierzył Demolkę wzrokiem. Opętany nie wydobył z siebie ani jednego słowa, widocznie już sobie odpuścił. - Hmm... - zielonooki zatrzymał wzrok na dużej, czarnej torbie Wysypał na ziemię całą jej zawartość, oprócz lasek dynamitu wyleciał także mieniący się na fioletowo papier. Kot uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym podniósł papierek. - Brawo Kotku - poklepałam go po ramieniu - Twoja kolej Biedrąsiu - chłopak ukłonił się teatralnie i wręczył mi papier Podarłam go, a z niego wyleciał fioletowy motyl. ( Pora wypędzić złe moce, mam cię, papa miły motylku i niezwykła biedronka ) Wszytko wróciło do normy. - Zaliczone! - razem z Kotem przybiliśmy sobie żółwika - Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne, że nie wykorzystaliśmy swoich mocy? - zapytałam - Nie, a dlaczego? Po prostu nabraliśmy już takiej wprawy, że radzimy sobie bez problemu i bez nich - Może masz rację - Ale skoro oboje nie użyliśmy swoich mocy, to może moglibyśmy spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu - przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej, a na jego twarzy zagościł chytry uśmieszek W domu nie miałam nic do roboty. Pomyślałam sobie - a czemu nie? '- Adrien -' - No niech ci będzie - odpowiedziała Spojrzałem na nią ze zdziwieniem, byłem pewny, że się nie zgodzi. Po prostu mnie zatkało, ale głęboko w sobie wręcz tryskałem z radości. Ścigaliśmy się razem, śmialiśmy i wygłupialiśmy. Bawiliśmy się tak świetnie, że nawet nie zauważyliśmy kiedy zrobiło się tak późno. Wspólnie postanowiliśmy obejrzeć jeszcze zachód słońca. Siedzieliśmy na dachu budynku, z tej perspektywy naprawdę wyglądało to bajecznie, a co najważniejsze byłem tam ze swoją księżniczką. - Mamy ogromne szczęście, że możemy podziwiać Paryż z takiej pięknej perspektywy - A ja mam ogromne szczęście, że mogę to robić z najcudowniejszą dziewczyną na świecie - przybliżyłem się do niej - Nie za dużo tych komplementów? - Na twój temat, móglbym wymieniać je godzinami. Chcesz posłuchać? - przybliżyłem do niej swoją twarz - Może innym razem. Zrobiło się późno, muszę się zbierać - Biedronka wstała Ja również wstałem. - To narazie - odparła niebieskooka - Biedronko, świetnie się z tobą bawiłem - chwyciłem ją za rękę, po czym spojrzałem jej głęboko w oczy - Ja również - powiedziała trochę speszona - Słuchaj, ja naprawdę muszę już iść - wyrwała swoją rękę, po czym zaczęła znikać za budynkami Chciałem ją jeszcze zatrzymać, powiedzieć jej co do niej czuję, ale nie potrafiłem. Ze smutkiem na twarzy zacząłem kierować się w stronę domu. '- Marinette -' Wracając do domu rozmyślałam o Czarnym Kocie. Wtedy, na dachu jego ton głosu był jak najbardziej poważny. Wydawało mi się jakby miał mi zachwilę wyznać miłość, a ja jak głupia po prostu uciekłam. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale po prostu chyba bałam się, że może do tego dojść, a ja nie będę wiedziała co mu odpowiedzieć. Nie chcę go ranić. Kot jest dla mnie bardzo ważny, ale nie w sensie romantycznym. Weszłam przez balkon do domu i odmieniłam się. Spojrzałam na swoją kwami, jej mina wyglądała na zakłopotaną. - Tikki czy coś się stało? - spytałam lekko zaniepokojona - Oboje nie użyliście dzisiaj swoich mocy - Nie mieliśmy takiej potrzeby. Czy to źle? - Musimy jak najszybciej powiadomić o tym Mistrza Fu - Chwila, że kogo? Tikki powiedz mi co się dzieje - Marinette sprawdź proszę najnowsze wiadomości Zaczęłam się coraz bardziej niepokoić. Włączyłam komputer, po czym prędko weszłam na wp.pl " Kolejny atak super złoczyńcy. Tragicznie zginęło 8 osób, 50 zostało rannych." Nie potrafię opisać co wtedy czułam, zbierało mi się do płaczu. Tyle było już ataków w Paryżu, ale nigdy wcześniej jeszcze nie doprowadziły one do śmierci niewinnych osób. - Tikki to okropne. Nic z tego nie rozumiem, tyle było już ataków super złoczyńców, ale jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zginął, a dzisiaj osiem osób. Błagam mów co się dzieje - spojrzałam błagalnie na swoją kwami - Brak potrzeby do urzycia swojej mocy plus wielka tragedia to znak. Znak, że zbliża się ostateczna bitwa - Ostateczna bitwa? - Marinette jest już późno, musisz się wyspać. Jutro wszystkiego się dowiesz Zjadłam kolecję, umyłam się, przebrałam się w piżamę, po czym położyłam się do łóżka. Cały czas myślałam, a to o ostatecznej bitwie, a to że dzisiaj zginęło osiem niewinnych osób. Wtuliłam się w poduszkę i zaczęłam cicho popłakiwać. Obawiam się, że dzisiaj nie usnę tej nocy '- Adrien -' - Plagg czy coś się stało? Jakoś nie masz dzisiaj wcale apetytu - zwróciłem się do swojej kwami - Tak stało się. Razem z Biedronką nie użyliście dzisiaj swoich mocy. - No i co z tego? - Adrien sprawdź najnowsze wiadomości - Eee...no dobrze Coraz bardziej wzrastał we mnie niepokój. Plagg był bardzo poważny, a to znaczy, że musiało się coś ważnego stać. Włączyłem komputer i weszłem na wp.pl czyż oni do siebie nie pasują?? " Kolejny atak super złoczyńcy. Tragicznie zginęło 8 osób, 50 zostało rannych" Coś zakuło mnie w sercu. Od kąd walczymy ze złem, jeszcze nigdy nikt nie umarł na skutego ataku super złoczyńcy. - Plagg co to ma znaczyć? - To znak. Znak, że niedługo odbędzie się ostateczna bitwa. Jutro musisz iść i porozmawiać o tym z Mistrzem Fu - Że z kim? Jaka ostateczna bitwa? - Jutro się wszystkiego dowiesz, a teraz przygotuj mi ser Nic więcej nie mówiąc poszedłem do kuchni po camemberta. Nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym, co właśnie usłyszałem od swojego kwami i w dodatku dzisiaj zginęło 8 osób. Znów poczułem to ukłucie w sercu. Coś czuję, że długo nie będę mógł dzisiaj zasnąć. Rozdział 2 Wpadki i oczekiwania Trochę krótko no ale byłam u babci, potem na działce no i nie było za bardzo czasu na pisanie. Jutro klasówka z historii, a ja zamiast się uczyć to piszę opowiadania. Brawo Dominika...już widzę twoją piękną ocenę XD Życzcie mi szczęścia na teście, przyda mi się, naprawdę :D Nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania ^^ '- Marinette -' - Marinette, wstawaj - obudził mnie głos mojej kwami - Tikki jeszcze pięć minut - powiedziałam zaspana, po czym przewróciłam się na drugi bok - Ale za 15 minut masz lekcje - Że co?! - momentalnie oprzytomniałam - Za 15 minut masz lekcje - O mój Boże! Znowu się spóżnię. Tikki dlaczego nie obudziłaś mnie wcześniej? - zerwałam się na równe nogi - Spałaś tak smacznie, nie chciałam cię budzić. Widziałam, że wczoraj długo nie mogłaś usnąć - To prawda, to wszystko mnie przytłacza. Tikki ja nie wiem czy dam radę to wszystko znieść - Dasz radę. Ja w ciebie wierzę. - Ale ja nie wierzę w siebie - spóściłam głowę Stworzonko spojrzało na zegarek. - Marinette zostało ci tylko 13 minut - O nie, nie mogę się znowu spóźnić! - wykrzyczałam spanikowana W tempie ekspresowym ubrałam się, uczesałam, wzięłam torbę, w której wcześniej usadowiła się Tikki i pobiegłam do szkoły. Strasznie się śpieszyłam, ale mimo to nie zdążyłam przybyć na czas. Szkolny korytasz wypełniała pustka, było po dzwonku. A niech to licho - pomyślałam. Kolejne spóźnienie do mojej kolekcji, a mam ją już całkiem sporą. Jeśli rodzice się o nich dowiedzą będę w niezłych tarapatach, pewnie znowu zabronią spotykać mi się ze znajomymi, albo jeszcze gorzej. Ach, tak trudno pogodzić jest życie Marinette i życie Biedronki. Po cichutku wślizgnęłam się do klasy i niezauważona przez nauczycielkę szłam na paluszkach w stronę swojej ławki. Pech chciał, że potchnęłam się o torbę Adriena. - Ooo, a oto nasza klasowa łamaga. Jak tam Mari, wygodna podłoga? - usłyszałam kpiący głos Chloe Sabrina i Chloe zaczęły chichotać. Żeby się tylko nie udławiły ze śmiechu - pomyśłam. Uciszył je dopiero srogi głos nauczycielki od francuskiego. - Cicho tam! Marinette, czy podsiadasz jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie dlaczego się znowu spóźniłaś? No słucham. - Ja...zaspałam - Oczywiście, jak zwykle. Dziecko, czy ty nie posiadasz budzika w domu? - No...posiadam - Więc może czas zacząć go urzywać? Jeżeli jeszcze raz się spóźnisz będę zmuszona zadzwonić do twoich rodziców, a teraz siadaj do ławki. Wykonałam jej polecenie, przesyłając przy tym wrogie spojrzenie Chloe. Siadając zauważyłam koło mojego krzesła pewną dziwną figórkę. Była niewielkich rozmiarów, cała była czarna, a jej oczy były zielone. Wyglądem przypominała kota. Podniosłam ją i dokładnie się jej przyjżałam, przypominała mi trochę kwami. Czyżby to było kwami Czarnego Kota? Nie to nie może być prawdą, to tylko moja chora wyobraźnia, Jestem strasznie niedospana. Teraz muszę znaleźć jej właściciela. - Alya wiesz do kogo to może należeć? - wyszeptałam do siedzącej obok przyjaciółki - Nie mam pojęcia, zapytaj chłopaków - odpowiedziała Spojrzałam przed siebie, przedemną siedział Adrien. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i szturchłam go lekko ręką. Chłopak odwrócił się do mnie. O Boże i co ja mu teraz powiem? '- Adrien -' - Eee...Adrien nie wiesz mmoże do kogo to należy? - dziewczyna pokazała mi...Plagga Ale wpadka. Musiał mi wypaść z torby, kiedy Marinette się o nią potknęła. - Eee..to moje, możesz mi to oddać? - powiedziałem trochę nerwowo - No jjasne - podała mi moje kwami - Marinette i Adrien, jeśli chcecie sobie pogadać to zróbcie to na przerwie, dobrze? - usłyszeliśmy groźny głos nauczycielki - Tak proszę pani - odpowiedzieliśmy jednocześnie Schowałem stworzonko spowrotem do torby. Nauczycielka dalej prowadziła lekcje, ale ja i tak jej nie słuchałem. Po głowie ciągle latały mi wczorajsze słowa Plagga " To znak. Znak, że niedługo odbędzie się ostateczna bitwa.. Jutro musisz iść i porozmawiać o tym z mistrzem Fu ". Dziś, po lekcjach udam się do niego, już nie mogę się doczekać, co od niego usłyszę. Byłem jednocześnie podekscytowany, ale i przestraszony. W głowie miałem mnóstwo pytań, na żadne z nich nie znałem odpowiedzi. Ach, jestem bardzo ciekawy co o tym wszystkim myśli moja księżniczka. Rozdział 3 Rąbek tajemnicy '- Marinette -' Prosto po szkole, nakierowywana przez Tikki udałam się do Mistrza Fu. Weszłam do małego, niskiego budynku, na którym wisiał szyld "Chińskie Masaże". Wydawało mi się to dość dziwne. Czy na pewno dobrze trafiłam? - Tikki to na pewno tutaj? - spytałam dla pewności - Na pewno Marinette, za tymi drzwiami powinnaś go znaleźć Niepewnym krokiem podeszłam do dużych, drewnianych drzwi. Przełknęłam ślinę, już miałam zapukać i wejść, ale usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Odruchowo schowałam się za rogiem korytarza. Wychyliłam lekko głowę i zobaczyłam...Adriena. Co on tutaj robi?! Może przyszedł na masaż? Blondyn zapukał, po czym zniknął za drzwiami. Nie ma mowy, nie wejdę tam. - Tikki, ja chyba przyjdę później - Marinette nie możesz się teraz wycofać - Ja nie mogę tam iść, nie teraz. Adrien był pewnie uwówiony na masaż, ja nie chcę mu przeszkadzać - Och, Marinette - Przyjdziemy tu jeszcze dzisiaj Tikki, obiecuję Jak najprędzej opuściłam budynek, po czym skierowałam się w stronę domu. Czułam się trochę jak tchórz, ale po prostu nie mogłam tam wtedy wejść. Nie chciałam wpakować się przypadkiem w kolejną, niezręczną sytuację z Adrienem. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało, miałam już dość zmartwień na swojej głowie. '- Adrien -' Znajdowałem się w małym, jasnym, dobrze oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Po prawo widziałem stół do mażu, a po lewo białą szafeczkę i umywalkę. Na wprost mnie stało drewniane biurko, za którym siedział zapewnie Mistrz Fu. Na mój widok wstał i uśmiechnął się. Był to stary i niski człowiek chińskiego pochodzenia. Miał siwe włosy oraz wąsy. Jego oczy były koloru brązowego. Na sobie miał czerwoną hawajską koszulę z białym motywem kwiatowym, brązowe spodnie oraz ciemnobrązowe buty. - Witaj Adrien. Spodziewałem się tego, że niedługo mnie odwiedzisz - zwrócił się do mnie życzliwym głosem - Em, czy my się znamy? - Może nie pamiętasz, ale kiedyś, gdy nie mogłem się podnieść ty pomogłeś mi wstać - No nie za bardzo. Eee...to ty jesteś Mistrzem Fu, prawda? - Zgadza się - przytaknął Nastała chwila milczenia, nie wiedziałem od czego zacząć mu opowiadać. W pewnym momencie z pod mojej koszuli wyleciało moje kwami. - Adrien w takim tempie to my do wieczora nie skończymy. Mówisz to, czy mam zrobić to za ciebie? - stworzonko powiedziało pretensjonalnie - Plagg - spiorunowałem go wzrokiem Kątem oka zerknąłem na Mistrza, tylko się uśmiechał. - Mistrzu Fu jak miło cię znowu widzieć - kwami podleciało do staruszka - Mnie ciebie również Plagg, jak widać za wiele się nie zmnieniłeś W tym pomencie z kieszeni spodni Mistrza wyleciało zielone stworzenie, przypominające zółwia. To pewnie było jego kwami. - Weiji kopę lat! Kwami odtańczyły swój rytuał powitalny. Zielone stworzonko spojrzało na mnie i podleciało bliżej mnie - Ty musisz być Adrien - powiedziało przyjaznym głosem - Tak, no a ty Weijij - uśmiechnąłem się do niego - Miło poznać - kwami odwzajemnieło uśmiech - Mnie również, ale czy ktoś mi może wytłumaczyć skąd wy się wszyscy znacie? - Adrien, mam już wiele tysięcy lat, nie jesteś jedynym człowiekiem jakiego znam - odezwał się Plagg To Plagg ma wiele tysięcy lat? Nigdy mi jakoś o tym nie wspominał. Ciekawe czego jeszcze mi nie powiedział? - Adrien od wielu lat jestem strażnikiem miraculum i parę razy miałem okazję zamienić słówko z twoim kwami, lecz proszę nie wypytuj mnie o dalsze szczegóły. Razem z Biedronką nie urzyliście wczoraj swoich mocy, czyż nie? - ton głosu starca gwałtownie spoważniał - To prawda, z tego co mi wiadomo, to zbliża się ostateczna bitwa. - Oj zbliża się, żbliża i to wielkimi krokami. A teraz chłopcze słuchaj uważnie opowiem ci teraz historię o miraculum, która mam nadzieje rozjaśni trochę twój umysł oraz zaspokoi ciekawość - Zamieniam się w słuch - Dawno, dawno temu, a dokładniej ok. dwudziestu tysięcy lat temu na naszą planetę spadł obfity deszcz meteorytów, lecz nie był to zwykły deszcz, jakim się mogł wydawać. Oprócz kosmicznych skał, z najdalszych zakątków galaktyki przyniósł ze sobą coś nowego, nigdy dotąd niespotykanego. Były to kwami, a było ich siedem. Te niezwykłe stworzenia zaklęte były w rozmaitych rzeczach, które zmieniały swój wygląd w zależności od danej epoki. Dawały ludzią moc, o jakiej nigdy im się nie śniło. Co równe pięć tysięcy lat planety ustawiają się w takim położeniu, że moc miraculi niewyobrażalnie się zwiększa, zasięg działania ich mocy jest niepoliczalny. Wcześniej nie stanowiło to problemu gdyż wszystkie miracula służyły wyłącznie do czynienia dobra, ale od kąd miraculum motyla wykorzystywane jest do złych czynów to zjawisko stanowi ogromne zagrożenie nie tylko dla mieszkańców Paryża, ale i dla całej ludzkości. Narazie to tyle. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :) Rozdział 4 Natłok wiadomości '- Adrien -' Z każdym wypowiedzianym przez Mistrza słowem coraz bardziej wybałuszałem gały. A więc miracula pochodzą z kosmosu?! W sumie, to wcale się temu nie dziwie. Żadne stworzenie pochodzące z tego świata nie byłoby w stanie opchnąć na raz kilogram śmierdzącego camemberta, a potem jeszcze wołać dokładki. - A wiadomo kiedy planety się tak ułożą? - spytałem - Wczoraj otrzymaliśmy znak, że zostało nam dokładnie piędziesiąt dni do planetarnego zrównania - Planetarnego czego? - Planetarnego zrównania, naucz się słuchać - wtrącił się Plagg - Czyli licząc od dzisiaj zostało nam czterdzieści dziewięć dni - oznajmił Mistrz Fu Staruszek zaczął przeglądać swój mini kalendarzyk, Wejij również nie spuszczał z niego oka. Obaj zatrzymali swój wzrok na jednej z kartek, potem spojrzeli na mnie. - Bitwa odbędzie się dwudziestego czwartego czerwca - powiedział Mistrz Fu - Co? Akurat w zakończenie roku?! - Planetarne zrównanie rozpocznie się równo o dwunastej w południe - poinformował mnie Weiji - No to ekstra... A nie wypadało by o tym poinformować władze? - Zbyt dużo zamieszania - staruszek odwrócił się w stronę okna - Ale będziemy potrzebowali pomocy innych - Innych superbohaterów? - Tak, zajmę się wszystkim, a teraz idź już - Ale ja mam jeszcze tyle pytań - Słyszałeś Mistrza, idziemy - powiedział stanowczo Plagg - Do widzenia - powiedziałem szykując się do wyjścia - Do widzenia - odpowiedział mi zasiadawszy spowrotem przy swoim biurku Powoli zacząłem kierować się do wyjścia budynku, po drodze nawiązałem jeszcze rozmowę ze swoim kwami. - Ej Plagg ty chyba wiesz jakie są inne kwami? - Wiem - No i nie powiesz mi? - Nie mogę zepsuć ci niespodzianki - A jeśli dam ci ser? - Czy ty chcesz mnie przekupić? Hmm...to tym bardziej ci nie powiem - Ale ty jesteś Plagg schował się pod moją koszulę. Wyszedłem z budynku i zacząłem iść w stronę domu, za godzinę miałem przecież lekcję gry na pianinie. '- Marinette -' Wraz z rodziną zjadłam objad, po czym odrobiłam lekcję na następny dzień. Podczas tych zajęć ciekawość coraz bardziej zżerała mnie od środka. Minęły już trzy godziny odkąd Adrien weszedł do gabinetu Mistrza Fu. Myślę, że spokojnie mogę się teraz do niego udać. Kolejny raz w tym dniu przekroczyłam próg małego, niskiego budynku, lecz tym razem jednak udało mi się wejść do pokoju Mistrza. Szczęśliwym trafem zastałam go samego w jego gabinecie. ( Pojawia się Weiji, Mistrz Fu opowiada Mari historię o miraculum, podaje datę planetarnego zrównania i zdradza, że niedługo powoła kolejnych superbohaterów. Rozmowa ogółem bardzo podobna do tej z Adrienem. ) Cały czas zszokowana tym, co właśnie usłyszałam od Mistrza wyszłam z pokoju i w bezruchu stałam tak przez chwilę na korytarzu. - Marinette wszystko w porządku? - usłyszałam troskliwy głos mojej kwami - Tak Tikki, po prostu nie zdążyłam jeszcze ochłonąć po tej rozmowie Po tym nagłym natłoku wiadomości, czułam, że zaraz po prostu eksploduję. Nie mogłam tak po prostu wrócić do domu i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Musiałam to odreagować po swojemu. Przemieniłam się w Biedronkę. Biegałam i skakałam po budynkach, wykonywałam wszelakie akrobacje na swoim jo-jo. Odczucie adrenaliny choć trochę odrywało mnie od uciążliwych myśli o ostatecznej bitwie. Byłam bardzo ciekawa co o tym wszystkim myśli Czarny Kot, chociaż znając jego pewnie przyjął to wszystko na luzie. Zaczęło się ściemniać, ale ja nie byłam jeszcze gotowa na powrót do rzeczywistości. W zamyśleniu udałam się na Wieżę Eiffla. Siedziałam tam z podkulonymi nogami, wpatując się w małe, błyszczące punkciki rozsiane nierównomiernie na bezchmurnym niebie. I pomyśleć, że miracula pochodzą właśnie z kosmosu. Nagle ktoś mnie dotknął, wzdrygłam się. - Spokojnie księżniczko, to tylko ja - ujrzałam niezbyt wyraźny zaryz postaci, lecz doskonale znałam ten głos, który należał oczywiście do Czarnego Kota - O cześć Kocie - odpowiedziałam bez większego entuzjazmu Chłopak usiadł koło mnie. - Wnioskując z twojego zachowania byłaś już u Mistrza Fu - Tak, byłam - Czujesz się zkołowana, prawda? - Można tak to nazwać... Ach, Kocie ja nie wyrabiam, dla mnie to po prostu za wiele. To wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, a sama myśl o ostatecznej bitwie przyprawia mnie o zawrót głowy. Boję się, że temu nie podołam - Co ty wygadujesz? Jeśli nie ty, to kto temu podoła? Nie znam bardziej walecznej, inteligentnej i zaradnej dziewczyny od ciebie - mówiąc to patrzył mi prosto w oczy, widziałam w nich blaski, odbijający się od światła księżyca w pełni - Naprawdę tak o mnie myślisz? - zarumieniłam się, całe szczęście, było już ciemno i nie było to ani trochę widoczne - Oczywiście Nasze twarze zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać, nasze usta dzieliło już zaledwie kilka centymetrów, ale pomyślałam sobie - co ja wyprawiam?! Zawstydzona odsunęłam się od niego momentalnie, widać było, że on też czuł się niekomfortowo. - Jja...muszę już iść Nie zerkając na niego więcej pognałam w kierunku domu. Czułam się głupio, że tak sprawy się potoczyły, ale najbardziej dziwiło mnie to, że wtedy naprawdę pragnęłam go pocałować. Co się ze mną dzieję?! Przecież kocham Adriena. Od kiedy zaczęłam coś czuć do Czarnego Kota? Ach, czy moje życie musi być takie skomplikowane? I na tym kończymy dzisiejszy rozdział. Jak zwykle gatka: mam nadzieję że się podobało itp. itd. Pragnę również podziękować wam wszystkim za tak ogromną ilość pozytywnych komentarzy, naprawdę nie sądziłam że tylu osobom spodoba się moje opowiadanie. Pozdrawiam was cieplutko i tym akcentem kończę pisanie ( bo naprawdę marzę już tylko o tym aby pójść spać, ale poczytam sobie chyba jeszcze jakieś opowiadania ( tak na dobraboc ^^) ( ile nawiasów !!) ) Bajo :* Rozdział 5 Myślami gdzie indziej Rozdział miał być dłuższy, no ale zawitali do mnie jeszcze na wieczór goście, no i nie wypadało z nimi nie posiedzieć. Także cieszcie się z tego co macie i nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania :D '- Adrien -' Przez chwilę stałem na wieży jak sparaliżowany. Nie wiedziałem czy mam się cieszyć, bo Biedronka chciała mnie pocałowoć, czy raczej smucić, bo odsunęła się odemnie. Miałem co dotego dość mieszane uczucia, ale jednak musiało być między nami coś na rzeczy skoro sama się do mnie przybliżała. Albo chciała to zrobić aby odreagować? Stop Adrien, nawet tak nie myśl. Musisz wrócić do domu zanim twój ojciec zoriętuje się, że wyszedłeś z domu. W przeciwnym wypadku nie obędzie się bez ostrej reprymendy. Jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiłem. Po kilku minutach byłem już przy swoim domostwie. Przez okno wślizgnąłem się do łazienki, znajdującej się tuż przy moim pokoju. Odmieniłem się, po czym wszedłem do swojego pokoju. Rzuciłem Plaggowi kawałek camemberta i ze skwaszoną miną usiadłem na swoim łóżku. - Ej Adrien, co ci? - stworzonko spytało, jednocześnie opychając się swoim serem - Nie mówi się z pełną buzią - odpowiedziałem mu z zarzutem - Ależ ty czepialski - kwami odparło z poirytowaniem, kończąc jeść swój serek - Ach...wiesz, już miałem dzisiaj pocałować się z Biedronką, ale ona się odemnie odsunęła - Pewnie zraził ją twój nieświeży oddech Spiorunowałem go wzrokiem. - Ciekawe jaki ty będziesz miał oddech po zjedzeniu tego śmierdzącego sera - Na pewno lepszy od twojego Zrezygnowany złapałem się tylko za głowę. Czy z nim nie można o niczym normalnie porozmawiać? odpowiedź: NIE '- Marinette -' Siedziałam na łóżku w pozycji skrzyżnej. Moje myśli ciągle krążyły wokół Czarnego Kota. (wyobrażając sobie) ''- Co ty wygadujesz? Jeśli nie ty, to kto temu podoła?'' ... ''- Nie znam bardziej walecznej, inteligentnej i zaradnej dziewczyny od ciebie'' ... ''- Naprawdę tak o mnie myślisz?'' ... ''- Oczywiście'' I ten moment, kiedy nasze usta niemalże się stykały... (Mari wyobraża sobie tamten moment) '' ''Niesamowite... - Marinette, jesteś z nami? Marinette? Wzdrygłam się. - O tak Tikki, jestem - Coś mi podpowiada, że tym razem nie myślałaś o ostatecznej bitwie, prawda? - Ach, to prawda, myślałam o Czarnym Kocie. Wtedy na wieży...prawie się pocałowaliśmy - Jak to prawie? - Odsunęłam się od niego - Ale chciałaś go pocałować? - Problem tkwi w tym, że tak wiem jak wy, ale ja zupełnie nie widzę w tym problemu - Och Marinette, wychodzi na to, że się w nim zakochałaś - Wcale nie. A może? Nie, to nie możliwe, jestem zakochana w Adrienie, a nie można być przecież zakochanym w dwóch osobach na raz, no nie? - A co jeżeli okazałoby się, że Czarny Kot to tak napradę Adrien? I tutaj będę zuym Polsatem i zakończę rozdział właśnie na tym momencie. Wiem, że nie którzy lubią takie "polsaty" ale do tych co nie lubieją: błagam was miejcie litość i nie rzucajcie się na mnie z patelniami, rondelkami i innymi potencjalnie "bezpiecznymi" rzeczami. Także widzimy się jutro ^^ (o ile będę jeszcze żywa XD) Rozdział 6 Nowe twarze '- Marinette -' - A co jeżeli okazałoby się, że Czarny Kot to tak naprawdę Adrien? - Och błagam, próbujesz mnie rozśmieszysz? Czarny Kot i Adrien to zupełne dwa przeciwieństwa. To niemożliwe aby byli tą samą osobą - Jesteś tego taka pewna? - Oczywiście, że jestem - wstałam z łóżka, mina Tikki wyglądała na zrezygnowaną - pójdę się umyć - poszłam w stronę łazienki Adrien mógłby być Czarnym Kotem...ta, no na pewno. To, że oboje mają blond włosy, zielone oczy i podobną posturę nie czyni ich jeszcze tą samą osobą. To się Tikki z tym udała. Chociaż wtedy na wieży Kot naprawdę przypominał mi trochę Adriena... Czy to możliwe, że Adrien to...nie, to niemożliwe. '- Mistrz Fu -' Z samego rana udałem się do miasta na poszukiwanie osób, które nadawałyby się na posiadaczy pozostałtch miraculum. Była godzina 7:55, o tej porze młodzież idzie do szkoły w pośpiechu, gdyż boi się, że spóźnią się na lekcję. Ci uczniowie, którzy zatrzymają się aby mi pomóc, nie zważając na to, że mogą się spóźnić będą warci posiadania miraculum. Na horyzoncie zauważyłem biegnącego chłopaka. Miał on rude włosy i turkusowe oczy. Ubrany był w szarą marynarkę, czerwoną bluzkę z nadrukiem, purpurowe spodnie i szaro-białe tenisówki. Wydawał mi się wmiarę porządny, udałem, że się przewracam. Chłopiec bez chwili zawahania zatrzymał się przy mnie i pomógł mi wstać. Podziękowałem mu, po czym ten odpowiedział, że to był drobiazg i znowu zaczął biec dalej. Uśmiechnąłem się, wiedziałem, że znalazłem już pierwszego nowego bohatera. '- Marinette -' Właśnie mieliśmy lekcję języka francuskiego. Nasza klasa była bardzo niespokojna, gdyż dzisiaj miały dołączyć do nas dwie nowe osoby, ponoć bliźniaczki pochodzące z Anglii. Byłam bardzo ciekawa jakie będą. Mam nadzieję, że nie tego samego pokroju co Chloe. Do moich uszu doszedł dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Wszyscy uczniowie wybauszyli gały, ale po chwili nasze zainteresowanie zniknęło. Do klasy weszedł spóźniony Nathanael. Wow, niewiarygodne. Nareszcze spóźnił się ktoś inny niż ja. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie - powiedział z namalowanym niepokojem na twarzy - Nathanael usiądź już i nie przeszkadzaj nam w lekcji Niebieskooki usiadł koło Juleki. Po tym rozległo się kolejne pukanie. Tym razem do klasy wszedł dyrektor wraz z długo wyczekiwanymi przez nas nowymi członkiniami naszej klasy. Pierwsza dziewczyna miała długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy uczesane w eleganckiego koka, brązowe oczy, ziemistą cerę oraz ciemną oprawę oczu. Ubrana była w koszulę z kołnierzykiem w kolorze cyjanu, granatową marynarkę z białymi mankietami, jeansy w jasnym odcieniu niebieskiego oraz czarne baleriny. Na ramieniu nosiła czarną torebkę. Druga miała długie włosy o kolorze platynowego blondu. Uczesana była w warkocza dobieranego. Miała brązowe oczy, porcelanową cerę oraz średnio ciemną oprawę oczu wiem czy istnieje zwrot średnio ciemna, no ale mniejsza z tym. Ubrana była w beżową bluzkę z długim rękawem, z nadrukiem brązowego słonecznika (tylko kontury), czarne spodnie i białe sneakersy. W ręku trzymała brązową torbę z frędzelkami. Obie dziewczyny były wysokie i szczupłe, tylko że blondynka była od swojej siostry nieco niższa. Ich rysy twarzy były niemalże identyczne, jak to na bliźniaczki przystało. - Dzień dobry - powiedział dyrektor - Dzień dobry - odpowiedziała klasa - Pragnę wam wszystkim przedstawić dwie nowe uczennice naszej szkoły, które od dzisiaj będą uczęszczać do waszej klasy. Proszę dziewczęta możecie się teraz przedstawić - Nazywam się Charlotte, Charlotte Hughes - szatynka odparła dumnie z podniesioną głową - A ja jestem Jessica, jej siostra bliźniaczka - blondynka powiedziała szeroko uśmiechając się do klasy - Dziewczyny przyjechały do nas z Angli - oznajmiła nauczycielka - Dobrze to ja już panią z nimi zostawiam - powiedział dyrektor, po czym opuścił salę - Chcecie nam jeszcze coś o sobie powiedzieć? - nauczycielka zwróciła się do sióstr - Tak, razem z Charlotte bardzo się cieszymy, że możemy poznać naszą nową klasę - uśmiechając się do nas oparła się o ramię siostry Charlotte posłała jej chłodne spojrzenie, blondynka zabrała rękę z jej ramienia - Tak, bardzo się z tego cieszymy, że możemy należeć do waszej klasy - uśmiechnęła się do nas - Dobrze, możecie usiąść razem w jakiejś wolnej ławce Dziewczyny usiadły w ławce za nami. Na lekcji Charlotte cały czas się zgłaszała, chyba będziemy mieli nową prymuskę w klasie, no a Jessika niezbyt zainteresowana tym co mówi nauczycielka, w najlepsze rozbierała swoje długopisy. No ta to prymuską raczej już nie zostanie. No i jak? Podobają się wam nowe bohaterki? Jestem bardzo ciekawa jakie zrobiły na was wrażenie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania